Onderon
Onderon "Some say that war is the beginning of civilization. On Onderon, this was certainly the case, though it was a civilization that took a very peculiar form." ―Arca Jeth One of three planets in the Onderon system, Onderon had a temperate climate, and was once home to a primitive race of Humanoids. Description "Onderon? Nothing on that rock but monsters and beast riders." ―Tallo Onderon had four moons. Dxun, the primary moon, once orbited very close to the planet, allowing some animals to fly between the planet and the moon. The other three moons were Dagri, Evas and Suthre. The native Humans of Onderon struggled against the beasts, eventually gathering new technologies and building a huge walled city, Iziz, to protect themselves. Like the people of many other fringe worlds, the Onderonians had a distrust of non-Humans. History The Beast Wars and the Naddist Uprising In 4,400 BBY, Freedon Nadd conquered the planet and established a dark side theocracy. These cultists were known as Naddists. Naddist tyrants included Warb Null and King Ommin. The Naddists sent Iziz's criminal element (opponents of the Naddists) out into the wilderness without any protection from the animals. These outcasts soon learned to defend themselves, and eventually formed a second civilization, the Beast Riders. Relations between the two groups were hostile, and they remained at war with each other for many years. The Beast Wars lasted from 4,350 BBY to 4,000 BBY, with the final battles serving as the opening salvos of the Great Sith War. Ommin was crowned King in the year 4,018 BBY, taking Amanoa as Queen. Novar was appointed Minister of State in 4,013 BBY. In 4,002 BBY, Onderon joined the Galactic Republic. The Republic asked the Jedi to watch over the world. Jedi Master Arca Jeth was selected as Watchman, and assigned his Padawans Ulic Qel-Droma, Cay Qel-Droma, and Tott Doneeta to the planet in a test-capacity. The Beast Wars finally ended with the death of Naddist Queen Amanoa. Amanoa's daughter Galia married Oron Kira, the leader of the outcasts, known as the "Beastprince." In 3,998 BBY, two years after the First Battle of Onderon, the Naddist Uprising occurred. The Naddists tried to overthrow Galia, but were foiled by the Jedi and the Republic. Ommin and Sith disciple Warb Null were slain, but so was Jedi Kith Kark. In more ancient times, the sociopolitical situation between the Onderonian beast-riders and the people of Iziz was far different from the present day. Formerly untamed and coarse, many of the wilderness Beast Lords prospered during the several decades since the end of the Great Sith War, thanks to off-world trade going back two generations (marked in the game by Oron Kira's marriage to the Iziz royal house, thus uniting the bloodlines). The Mandalorian Wars and the Jedi Civil War "We fought many soldiers during the Mandalorian Wars. The Onderonians were certainly brave—but they were disorganized and stupid." ―Canderous Ordo During the years following the Great Sith War and the Jedi Civil War, a good number of the beast-riders became "socialized," influenced by the ways of the city... yet others simply fell to common thuggery, living within the walls, yet unwilling to abide by the laws of civilization. When Vaklu had enough power, he expressed his disagreement with the alliance that Queen Talia Kira—who was his cousin—made with the Galactic Republic. He defended that these ties would drag Onderon to war, and also put forward the sale of their natural resources to the worlds devastated for the war. Talia believed in equality, and a peaceful resolution to the problem – whereas, Vaklu preferred using the military to resolve matters. Then, the separatists peacefully blockaded his own planet to avoid any contact with the Republic. However, they attacked the freighter Ebon Hawk, which was trapped in the blockade, testifying that the "capital-class Republic vessel" had attacked Onderon first. He labeled the Queen as ineffective against the Republic declaration of war, so the society and the military sector started a rebellion. General Vaklu allied himself with Darth Nihilus and his Sith forces. The deal lied in giving military assistance to the Onderon separatists to overthrow Queen Talia, while Vaklu let the Sith visit Freedon Nadd's tomb on Dxun. Eventually, Vaklu's dark side ally gave the order for him to start a revolution, aiming to seize power from Queen Talia, and thus began the Onderon Civil War. When the war was drawing to a close, it looked like Vaklu might overthrow the Queen. However, the Jedi Exile arrived, and the tide began to turn back in favor of Queen Talia and her supporters. The Exile commanded royalist supporters and overran the many Sith and Vaklu-loyal units holding Iziz and the palace. The Exile, demonstrating her great command of the Force, broke through the rear of the Sith ranks by defeating Sith forces on the Sky Ramp to the palace. Upon reaching the palace, the royalist supporters and Vaklu-loyal forces engaged each other within the throne room. By using battle meditation, the Jedi Exile swayed the battle in favor of Talia's forces, and all that was left was Vaklu, surrounded by Talia and many of her followers. Talia ordered an immediate execution for Vaklu, but the Exile said that would only make Vaklu a martyr, and that the Queen should use this time to rebuild her planet, and win back the affections of her people. Talia allowed her cousin to stand trial fairly, and thus began the rebuilding Onderon. Onderon Military The military consisted of both the navy and Ground Forces (see Onderon Soldier). The palace of Iziz was guarded by Paladins. Later History In 1,000 BBY, Darth Bane rode to Onderon from Dxun upon a skreev to rendezvous with Darth Zannah after the Seventh Battle of Ruusan. During the Galactic Civil War, the Rebel Alliance destroyed an Imperial military ordnance center on Onderon 2 ABY. During the reborn Emperor Palpatine's insurrection, Han Solo and Leia Organa Solo hid their three young children on Onderon. The planet was also where the Emperor met his final death, at the cost of the lives of Rayf Ysanna and Empatojayos Brand. It is unknown if Onderon was spared during the Yuuzhan Vong War. Fauna Drexl Boma Cannok Zakkeg Behind the Scenes The galaxy map from Star Wars Insider #65 incorrectly contains two Onderons. One is located in the correct spot in the Inner Rim, while the other was mistakenly placed in the Colonies. Leland Chee has confirmed that the Inner Rim location is correct. This location places Onderon near Ambria and Star Wars Gamer 1 even claims Onderon, like Ambria, is in the Stenness Node. This placement seems to defy the original Tales of the Jedi comics, which stated Onderon was on "the other side of the galaxy" from the Stenness Node. Category:Inner Rim Category:Universe 1.5 Planets Category:Universe 1.0 Planets Category:Universe 2.0 Planets Category:Planets